The Love of a Pirate
by muggleinlove
Summary: A one-shot for Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. Edward is a Pirate and Bella is the Governor's daughter. OOC one-shot, ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**The Love of a Pirate**

**By: Muggleinlove**

**Type of Edward: Pirate Edward**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: Human**

**POV: Bella/Edward**

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are not mine. I just play with them. I am making no money….

A/N: So I have decided to take part in Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. There is a link to her page on my profile, if you want to check out other entries or write your own. The contest just started, and I plan on having more entries as ideas pop in.

**The Love of a Pirate**

BPOV

I felt the ocean wind hit me as I stood amid the rocky cliff near the lighthouse. The lighthouse that always guided my Edward home. He wasn't an army general, or a governor's guard, he wasn't a blacksmith or a carpenter. Edward was a pirate, and had captured my body, heart and soul.

Nobody back home knew where I was or what had become of me. I was sure the search had ended a few months after it had started. Last I had heard the guess was that I had drowned. That somehow I had tripped and fallen into the water, the current quickly washing me away.

I had run away with Edward, a true pirate, we had ran away to Twilight Cay. Nobody but pirates would venture to Twilight Cay. Legends of vampires and werewolves surrounded the mystery of the island. Those that came never left. But it was the freedom that enticed all to stay.

I missed my family, but I had gotten my freedom and my pirate. I always dreamed of finding a brave man that defied all customs. I would not be forced to wed an army general or be forced to attend endless tea parties. No, I was free to do as I pleased. But now I waited for his return.

Most people would be ashamed of me. They would call me a whore, because of my choices. But I didn't care, I was proud of the person I had become. We didn't live conventionally, but we had our love.

I spotted Captain Edward's ship, _The Isabella_, on the horizon. He was back. Was it for the night? A few days? Or a week? I never knew, but that was the thrill. Would he be in my bed when I woke up?

I rushed off the sea cliff rocks to the house he had brought me to. It wasn't big, but it was near the small town. It was perfect for just me. I drew him a warm bath, knowing he liked to remove the grime of months out at sea before ravishing me. I didn't mind either way, but he insisted that I deserved nothing but the best.

I wore my dark blue corset dress that accentuated my waist and lifted my breasts. I knew he liked to see me all dolled up, before he took me. It reminded him of who I used to be, it excited him. It excited me.

EPOV

I spotted land ahead as dusk began to fall and I navigated my ship into harbor. Twilight Cay was not your typical island. It was guarded by natural rock formations and it was free. The town served as a safe zone for pirates to restock, and many pirates kept their women at Twilight Cay. It was safe all year round.

The lighthouse at the edge of the island made me smile. It was my signal home. Pirates didn't have a home, we didn't live in one place. My home was Isabella, my ship's namesake. I didn't see her often. The call of the ocean was too strong, but her call was just as strong. Like a siren she called to me.

I docked the ship barking orders as I jumped off the ship landing effortlessly on the dock. I heard the agreement of the crew as I made it passed the onlookers greeting those I knew. Women tried to entice me with their bodies, but I ignored them. It was hard after months at sea you body craves the feminine touch, but I resisted. The touch I wanted waited for me on the small house near the sea cliff.

I saw the candlelight stream out through the window as each step brought me closer to my beautiful Bella. She waited for me at the door, her body covered in blue cloth. She looked enticing in her corset. I knew she hated them and only wore them to please me.

"Captain Edward!" Isabella greeted as I forgot all manners that my mom had taught me. My father was a sea bearing pirate, who like me captured the heart of a governor's daughter. My mom had taught me to be a gentleman, but one forgets when surrounded by men.

I wrapped one arm around her waist my lips capturing hers in a searing kiss. I kissed her roughly her body responding to mine. She pulled herself closer to me, my disheveled state hardly an issue. My other hand caressed her long white neck as I continued to kiss her. I needed her more than I needed air.

We broke apart her face flushed with excitement, her lips swollen from my kisses. I smiled at her as she removed my hat my hair falling to my face. "It's longer." She commented her fingers running through it. "I drew you a warm bath." She added kissing me softly as she led the way inside.

I looked around noticing that the bookshelf was that much fuller and that her journal sat on the center table. She always had one ready for me to take. It was her way of always being with me, when we were separated by the ocean.

I moved into the bathroom anxious for a warm shower as Bella watched me. She never asked how long I was staying even though it was a question that worried her mind. I was grateful for it, because she understood my need for the ocean and the freedom it gave me. I had never been anything but honest.

BPOV

I tasted the whiskey in his kiss, but the sweet smell of the ocean over powered it all. The smell lingered on him even after a bath, and kept me company in bed long after he was gone.

I followed him into the bathroom helping out of his thick coat and billowy white undershirt that was now more gray than white. My hands traveled the expanse of his chest as I slowly pulled it out of his pants my fingers making contact with his warm bare skin. He shuddered at the contact his lips returning to mine with more desire and lust.

I stepped out of the bathroom for him to finish busying myself with arranging his coat and hat for when he left. Would he leave in the dead of night? Would he come back? His occupation was not safe, he was always in danger. His return always brought a sense of relief that he was alive and well. However, the fear was never far. You never knew if he would return.

I picked up my journal my fingers tracing the engraved script letters of "I" and "C." Our initials forever intertwined on the small book, which I hoped gave him hope to return. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I heard move around in the bathroom. His feet hitting the floor signaling that he would be joining me soon.

"My beautiful Bella!" He whispered as he approached me from behind. His lips centimeters from my ear, his warm breath making me tingle. I leaned against him, my body molding into his, as his lips descended on my shoulders and neck. The sensations making me moan in pleasure.

His assault continued as his hands traveled from my waist to my stomach up to cup my breast through the confines of the corset. I turned around to face him. His green eyes smoldered with emotions as my hands traced his face his hair still wet from the bath.

Our lips met in another kiss as my hands disappeared under his new white shirt touching every inch of his back. He worked the complexities of the corset ties like a pro removing them quickly from my body. My skirt following the same fate, not long after.

I stood before him in a thin white chemise and petticoat. I removed his shirt throwing it among my clothes. He pulled me towards the bedroom, his lips never leaving mine. He carried me placing me on the bed his lips trailing to my neck.

I gripped his arms as he kissed every inch of my neck down to my cleavage. His tongue darting out to taste me. "Delicious." He whispered. My hands roamed his body discovering again every muscle. Everything that made him who he was.

We lost all our clothes, his eyes raking my body. He studied every inch of my body with his lips and tongue making me squirm. "Let me memorize you, love." He said as his lips descended on my fold tasting me.

I moaned and called his names as he kissed my body's center. His tongue gathering my juices. "Please, Edward." I pleaded my hair clinging to my face and shoulders.

I moved him onto his back, my body perching on his. His hands massaged my breasts his fingers playing close attention to their hardened peaks. I leaned down kissing his chest and stomach. I tasted the head of his arousal before encompassing him in my mouth. He gripped my hair softly as he guided my ministrations. I licked him completely knowing the exact way to make him tremble.

I stopped right before I knew he would release. He immediately rolled me onto my back his lips returning to mine. Our tongues dancing in perfect synchrony. "Please, Edward." I pleaded when my body couldn't take it anymore. It called to him.

"As my lady commands." He agreed positioning himself at my entrance. He moved into me in one quick motion. My legs wrapping around him.

He moved in and out of me in a steady rhythm filling me up completely. He whispered my name, whispering sweet things in my ear. But I was lost in the sensation of him. The comfortable weight of his body on mine, the feel of his length in me, the smell of ocean surrounding me. It all screamed Edward.

EPOV

There were no words to describe the feeling of being sheathed in Bella. It was pure bliss. I rocked within her hitting her pleasure point again and again as she screamed my name. We climaxed in perfect synchrony, each of us calling the other's name.

She fell asleep instantly at my side. Her arms holding herself close to me, and her body completely uncovered for my enjoyment. I held her close, knowing I had to leave. The ocean called yet again, but it was loosing its hold.

I had to leave again. I had to leave the true love of my life for one last voyage. I kissed her lips one final time before disentangling myself from her hold. She knew I sometimes came for a few hours, never more than a week. But that would all change in one more moon cycle I would be back. I would make her my wife.

This pirate would become an honest man.

A/N: I tried to make it historical, but I know the language is not perfect. but I hoped you enjoyed it none the less. I will have other entries that will be more lemon driven in the coming days. The voting starts in a month once all the entries are submitted.

I'll have my Vegas update tomorrow as planned..

Muggleinlove


	2. Voting Time

Hello wonderful readers!

You can now vote for my stories in Round 2 of Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest. I am up there three times for three stories

**For the Love of a Pirate**

**Playing the Field**

**Better than Birthday Cake**

Please go vote! You guys rock!

Muggleinlove


End file.
